


got my name on this treasure

by arekiras



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekiras/pseuds/arekiras
Summary: "The plan was Alec’s, and had delighted Magnus. They had been telling everyone they knew for weeks that they were going to Rome for Valentine’s Day, they needed to get out of the city for a while. They did not go to Rome. They spent the night in; Alec cooked Italian food and they watched cheesy movies until late. It was perfect. "





	got my name on this treasure

If Alec had checked his phone, he would have seen a morning text from Isabelle. Wishing him and Magnus a happy Valentine’s Day and telling him to have fun in Rome with a winking emoji. He did not check his phone. His phone was, rather dramatically, locked in Magnus’ safe. Magnus had confiscated all phones and tablets before dinner last night, saying that they both deserved a break. 

“If the world decides to come to an end before tomorrow, I’m sure we’ll see fire and brimstone from the windows,” he had said, kissing Alec sweetly. Now, wrapped up in gold sheets, Alec casts the window a glance. No fire or brimstone. Just watery late morning light filtered by clouds. Less a threat of rain, more a suggestion of it. 

Magnus sits up in bed beside him, running a hand through his hair. “Better than Rome?” he asks and Alec rolls over to face him. 

“Definitely,” he says, smiling.

The plan was Alec’s, and had delighted Magnus. They had been telling everyone they knew for weeks that they were going to Rome for Valentine’s Day, they needed to get out of the city for a while. They did not go to Rome. They spent the night in; Alec cooked Italian food and they watched cheesy movies until late. It was perfect. 

“Breakfast?” Magnus offers after a few moments and Alec yawns, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist and shaking his head. 

“I don’t want to get up,” Alec says. 

Magnus snorts. “I didn’t say anything about getting up,” he says, and snaps. A tray appears on the bedside table in a burst of blue sparks. It holds Belgian waffles, sliced strawberries, powdered sugar, syrup, tea, and orange juice. With a heavy sigh, Alec sits up to balance the tray across their two laps, and takes a fork in hand. 

They eat in relative silence, offering bites off of each other’s forks, Alec managing to smudge powdered sugar on his cheeks and nose. Magnus laughs at him, and Alec steals a sticky sweet kiss. 

When the food is gone Alec sets the tray down on the floor to deal with later, leaning his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “I love you,” he says softly. 

“I love you, too, Alexander,” Magnus replies, taking Alec’s hand in his.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Alec continues, tilting his head up to look Magnus in the eye, squeezing his hand. “I never thought I’d have this. I thought that this sort of happiness wasn’t real, or could only be real for other people. I mean, Valentine’s Day was invented by corporations to sell candy. But here I am, happy to spend it with you.” 

Alec feels a lump forming in his throat, the sleepy edge to the morning wearing off, replaced by a hard thumping in his chest. It felt like surety. 

“I’m happy to spend the rest of my life with you,” he breathes, and Magnus blinks at him. 

“Alec,” he begins, but Alec cuts him off. 

“Marry me,” Alec says, in a rush of air punched from his chest. His cheeks warm, but he isn’t afraid. He isn’t embarrassed. He’s just in love. 

“What?” Magnus sits up further, disturbing Alec’s place against his side, turning to face him fully. 

“Marry me. I don’t have a ring, or anything. But I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want…I want everything with you.” Alec slides off the bed, getting to his knees next to Magnus’ side, taking his hand. “Marry me, Magnus Bane.” 

“Yes,” Magnus whispers, dropping to the floor in front of Alec and taking his face between his palms to kiss him. “Yes,” he says again against Alec’s lips, Alec grinning into it. 

But then, far too soon, he’s pulling away, Alec furrowing his eyebrows. “Wait here,” he says, getting to his feet with as little grace as Alec has ever seen from him, rushing from the room. He’s back a minute later, holding a coat in his hand, digging down into the inner pocket of it. 

He pulls Alec to his feet and produces a small velvet box, offering it up with a wide, happy smile and wet eyes. Alec opens it and laughs, tears slipping free down his face. Inside is a ring, simple and silver, meant to look like braided rope. 

“I bought it weeks ago,” Magnus says, taking it out the box and pressing it between his hands. There’s a faint blue glow, and then there are two identical rings resting on his palm. He slides one onto Alec’s ring finger. “Will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?” 

Alec takes Magnus’ hand and puts the other ring on his finger, and says, “Yes. God, yes.” 

Magnus kisses Alec again, and it tastes like tears. Alec sniffles, nose pressed against Magnus’ cheek, pulling away to bury his face in Magnus’ neck, holding him tightly. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Magnus coughs out against Alec’s hair. Alec laughs, rubbing his thumb against the ring on his left hand. 

 


End file.
